1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electronic device and a power consumption measuring method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronics become more sophisticated and highly integrated, it becomes more difficult to use traditional techniques for evaluation of internal parameters. For example, measuring power consumption of internal elements may become more difficult.